


Through the years we all will be together (If the fates allow)

by heismysoulmate



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Happy Birthday Oz, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/pseuds/heismysoulmate
Summary: My dear best friend mentioned something once, and i just had to write it. So credit for the idea goes to the wonderful @anikaa (go check her works), and I just hope you'll like it.The title is from the song "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas", because I listened to it a lot while writing.And happy birthday for my sweet bunny boy <3
Relationships: Gilbert Nightray/Oz Vessalius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Through the years we all will be together (If the fates allow)

**Author's Note:**

> My dear best friend mentioned something once, and i just had to write it. So credit for the idea goes to the wonderful @anikaa (go check her works), and I just hope you'll like it.  
> The title is from the song "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas", because I listened to it a lot while writing.
> 
> And happy birthday for my sweet bunny boy <3

Oz didn’t like Christmas.

When he was a child he was mad that because of it no one was celebrating his birthday properly. Why other kids could get a whole birthday party with presents, and all he was getting was “and happy birthday”, when someone was wishing him a nice Christmas.

And besides, even then his father didn’t have time for him. It was depressing, because every year he hoped. It was Christmas after all! But every year he was disappointed all the same.

It changed a little when he was ten years old.

“Happy birthday, young master!”

“Thank you, Gilbert.” Oz smiled fondly at him. His servant always remembered and always made sure to wish him happy birthday first thing in the morning.

“I prepared your favourite tea for breakfast.”

He was always so caring. Made this time of a year a little more bearable.

Oz was glad that he stuck around. And as something more than just a servant or friend.

"Good morning, love." Soft words, and a kiss on the forehead made him smile, even before he opened his eyes. "Happy birthday."

In his sleepy state he only snuggled into his boyfriend's chest. He wanted to stay here forever.

Gilbert chuckled. "Come on, we have to get up. Everyone will be here in two hours."

Ah, yeah. He forgot that his uncle, sister, Alice and also Gilbert's brother were supposed to come, to have a Christmas lunch with them and exchange presents.

Oz grumbled.

"Why do they have to come now? Why didn't we make it a Christmas dinner?"

"Hmmm…" Gilbert started playing with his hair. Yes. That. It was nice. He really wanted to stay. "Because you said something that you want to have me only for yourself for the evening? It's your birthday after all."

That's true. He said something like that, and the whole lunch was his idea. Vessalius sighed. But before he could say anything, he was promptly silenced with a kiss.

"Gil, do you want me to get up, or not?" He asked, trying (and failing) to sound annoyed, when they parted.

"Sorry, you just look so cute in the morning."

He rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the smile.

Lunch was actually pretty nice. Even despite the fact that Vincent tried to steal Gilbert's attention only for himself. But everyone was in happy moods, christmas’ carols were playing softly in the background, and food was great, especially for Oz who didn't have time to eat breakfast.

It was good to see his family (at this point Alice felt like a family to him, another younger sister), talk and laugh with them. Even if they didn't give him proper birthday wishes, wishing him a merry Christmas instead… He really didn't mind that much.

After lunch, they sat near the fireplace and exchanged presents.

He was surprised when Gil handed him a box. He never was giving him Christmas presents, so this was probably one for his birthday. Vessalius was expecting to receive it later, but his silly boyfriend probably thought that it would be weird, if he didn’t give him anything when everyone else was giving him something. 

Well, maybe he was silly, but Oz loved him for that.

And he was delighted when he discovered a new tea set. He was planning to buy one soon, because his old one was barely managing.

“Thank you!” he smiled and leaned in, to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek.

Of course, at that Alice pretended to vomit, Ada got soft, and Vincent’s eyes became dark. If looks could kill, Oz would probably die right there.

But everyone calmed down soon, and the rest of the meeting was uneventful. Everyone seemed really happy about their presents, and he caught even the younger Nightray smiling.

Vessalius greatly enjoyed time spent with his close ones, but he wasn't particularly sad when they said their goodbyes. He knew that they will meet again. And now he could properly kiss Gilbert, leaving him breathless and adorably blushed. No matter how long they were together, Gil never changed.

Two hours passed, and Oz was about to go change into something more comfortable and maybe grab a book? And force his boyfriend to cuddle him while he's reading. That’s a perfect plan. But then Gilbert stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make dinner."

"Huh?" Oz furrowed his brows. "Can't we just eat leftovers from lunch?"

"No. I want to make you something special. Something delicious."

"But everything you make is top class." Vessalius smiled sweetly.

"Nice try, but stop sugar coating me and go to the shop. I don't have any wine left,” man said, opening the cabinet in the kitchen.

"What? I'm supposed to go all the way to the only open shop now?"

"Please?" Gilbert looked at him with puppy eyes. "I need it. I really want to make something good for you. And if you go I could already start preparing the rest of the ingredients."

Oz sighed. How was he supposed to say no now?

"It better be really good," he said grumpily, while putting on his shoes.

The way to the shop and back took him some time, and before he was back home it was dark outside. 

"They didn't have the one you wanted so-" Oz stopped middle sentence, when he noticed their living room. 

The lights were dim, and most of the light was coming from the lit candles, put around the room. One was standing on the table, next to the bouquet of red roses in the vase. There were also two plates with some mouth watering food, and two empty wine glasses.

"This will do, too." Gilbert said, taking the bottle from him. When Oz was gone he changed his turtleneck into the black shirt, and tied his hair into a low ponytail. Shit, Oz was weak for this look. "Go take off your coat, and I'll pour the wine."

Vessalius had no idea what was going on.

"What is all that?" He finally asked, when he came back to the living room.

"Well, we finally have some free time, there is only two of us, and it's your birthday. So I thought that romantic dinner would be nice. You don't like it?" Nightray scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I love it!"

Gilbert smiled shyly at him, while pulling out his chair, and Oz felt himself falling in love all over again.

They were eating, and drinking wine, and Gilbert was holding his hand during most of the time… He loved it. It was perfect. The best birthday he could think of.

"It was amazing. You're the best," Vessalius said when their plates were empty.

"T- there is actually something more…"

"But I'm full already," Oz laughed. 

"It's not food," Nightray said, and got out a small box tied with a white ribbon.

"Gil! You already gave me a present."

"But it was a Christmas present. This one is for your birthday I guess…"

He slid the box closer to the blonde.

Vessalius rolled his eyes, but opened it nonetheless. After all, who didn't like presents?

Inside he found… a ring.

"Gil?" He said looking at his boyfriend, who suddenly was kneeling on one knee.

"Oz… I have no words to express how important you are to me. Even when I had no one, I still had you. You taught me what real happiness is… I love you so much. And every day I love you a little more. That won't change. No matter what you do...no matter what you say...that is not going to change. Not in the least. You're truly my everything, and I want to stay with you forever. So if you want the same… Will you marry me?"

Oz had no idea when tears filled his eyes. He could feel them going down his cheeks, when he threw himself at Gilbert.

"Yes," he choked through tears. "Yes, I will. Shit, Gilbert…" He started kissing his boyfriend (now fiancée) all over his face. "I love you." He whispered in between kisses. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Gilbert said, kissing him back. His cheeks were also wet.

Later that evening they were lying together on the couch. Some music was playing from the radio, but neither of them paid it any attention. Gilbert was napping, tired after a long and very stressful day, finally feeling happy and safe. And Oz was just lying there, in his lover's arms, looking at the pretty ring on his finger.

Maybe Christmas wasn't that bad after all?


End file.
